


Pink Belly Button Piercing.

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Piercings, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: Hank has always wanted piercings. Connor really likes that he has a belly button piercing.





	Pink Belly Button Piercing.

**Author's Note:**

> Super tame - I just love Hank's chubby belly and I need a DLC where he gets a belly button piercing.

Connor's busy enjoying one of Hank's many paperback books when the older man comes tumbling through the door in a flurry, cursing under his breath and stripping out of his soaked coat. The rain is unforgiving outside, lashing down like the heavens above have a score to settle, and Hank had only walked a few footsteps from his car to the front door, yet his shirt is completely soaked and stuck to his skin. 

Sumo lazily pads over to him, wagging his tail when Hank gives him a hearty scratch behind the ears. Connor looks over his shoulder and catches Hank's grumpy expression, unable to stop the snicker that falls from him. Hank gives him the middle finger but smiles warmly as Connor gets up to great him.

They kiss softly. Connor takes one of Hank's hands and leads him to sit on the sofa, instructing him to strip off. He walks to the bathroom to grab some towels and when he returns, Hank has his damp jeans pooled at his ankles. He begins to unbutton his shirt and remove it, along with the undershirt beneath, but as Connor waits, his eyes drop to Hank's belly. Hank's busy aggressively drying his hair with the towel, and when he flips back his long locks, he notices Connor's focused but curious gaze. He raises a brow and clicks his fingers in front of Connor's face to gain his attention, laughing.

“See something you like?” Hank jokes, but is surprised when Connor doesn't heartedly laugh along. Hank's chest drops a little, and he covers himself self consciously. “Alright, bud, ain't I told you it's rude to stare?”

That's when Connor moves. He takes the towel from Hank's hand and puts the collection down on the sofa, then softly gripping Hank's wrists to uncover his body, and once again he realigns his eye sight with Hank's plush belly. The older man is about the snap again, but when he looks down to make a point, he realises what's caught Connor's attention…

Attached to his belly button hanging off a silver bar through the shallow hole is a fluorescent pink jewel shimmering in the dull light of Hank's living room. The pink ball is framed by tiny glittering stones, and attached below is an encrusted charm of a pink lily flower, matte coloured and smooth, sitting atop the curve of his pudgy, hairy pouched belly. The contrast of the feminine, delicate piece of jewelry when complimented by his scarred, fat frame didn't sit comfortably to begin with, but it soon settles on the eyes as fact after so long, and to Connor who knew all too well of Hank's secret admiration for dainty, girly accessories, the small piece of jewelry isn't all to surprising really.

And truthfully, _unsurprisingly_ , Connor is turned on by the accessory.

Hank swallows hard, starting to feel hot and awkward under Connor's focus. He takes his hands back and runs a palm down the side of his belly, giving himself a playful pat and hearing a hollow ripple of his empty stomach.

“Was supposed to be a surprise but guess that's out the window, aye?” He forces a fake chuckle to lighten the air, but Connor's still transfixed. Hank pushes back his hair behind his ear. “I always kinda wanted one, ya know? But it's always been a thing for fucking indie chicks in their 20s, I couldn't get one without everyone laughing at me.” He jingles the dangling charm and shrugs. “I'm too old to give a shit now though, so who cares-”

“It's beautiful.” Connor says in a deadpan tone of voice. He slowly kneels down to the floor and stares eye level with the jewel, toying with the shimmering flower to jingle as it swings. One hand goes to knead the side of Hank's belly, and the other plays with the jewelry, or draws patterns on the pink skin around the piercing. He slowly drags his finger through the sparse greying forest that is his snail trail, and then flattens his palm to stroke his plush gut. He pushes in on the excess fat, watching how the skin folds in on itself gently, and the belly button bar sticks out more prominently against his tanned skin.

Connor looks up to see Hank staring down at him with a bashful expression, embarrassed, but so clearly intrigued by Connor's curiosity.

“You said a surprise...for me?” Connor leans in and wraps his arms around Hank's lower back, burying his chin into the pillowy excess of his fat, and Hank can't help but laugh under his breath, smitten by the display of obsessive admiration for his heavy frame.

He runs his fingers through Connor's hair and shrugs. “Yeah, well, Sumo's not exactly gonna care ‘bout my fat ass beer belly, is he? You're the freak who likes that I'm overweight-”

“I don't care what you are, Hank. I like _you_.” Connor tenderly presses a kiss to Hank's chubby belly, the pouch that hangs over the waistband of his boxers, and looks back up to see his boyfriend’s cheeks burning red. “But I do in fact like your belly, yes. I like holding it in my hands. I like how it feels,” he brings a hand round to grope his hairy belly, and delicately squeezes the fat in his palm to see the skin's colour clench under his grip. He looks up smugly when Hank moans under his breath, and runs a finger along to play with the charm of his piercing again. “I like how flustered you seem to get too. You like when I touch you?”

Hank lets out a gutteral groan from deep in the base of his throat, and nods softly. “Sure...makes me feel, I dunno, good. Maybe even pretty or some shit”

Connor then teasingly decides to give the piercing a gentle tug, charm between his teeth, and Hank inhales sharply through his teeth, though he does grip tighter on Connor's hair. Connor chuckles, looking up with the pink shimmering jewel still between his perfectly straight teeth, and winks. Hank feels a shiver run down his spine straight to his cock.

“Jesus, Con, you'll be the death of me.” Hank laughs. He hooks his finger under Connor's chin and leads him away from what he's apparently deemed his new (very bad choice!) chew toy. Connor slowly rises with Hank's gesture, and is lead back to his lips, connecting with Hank to a passionate and heated makeout session.

Connor decides after too much heavy petting and his own impatience to pull away from the sloppy, wet kiss, and looks toward the bedroom down the hallway. Hank is panting, cheeks bubble gum pink, face still glistening with droplets of the rain.

“I would very much like to make love to you right now.” Connor propositions, and Hank can't help but let out a belly laugh. He rubs his temple and shakes his head, holding Connor close (who's hands return to his belly like he's a cat among wiggling string or a laser pointer). He kisses Connor of the forehead then playfully pushes out his belly against Connor's thin frame, bouncing him back slightly. Connor's eyes go wide at the bloated sphere, settling when Hank laughs more.

“Baby, you don't gotta ask to plow me, Kay?”

“I like asking. I want to make sure you're always comfortable.” Connor tucks a strand of loose hair behind Hank's hair, and let's his hand drag down Hank's chest to his belly button piercing again. “I'm glad you finally got the piercing if you've always wanted one.”

“Yeah well, I did also see this great little charm that said slut in capital letters. How'd you feel about that?”

And Connor decides the best course of action is to swiftly sweep Hank off his feet bridal style and carry him to their bedroom, throwing him at the sheets and kissing all over his belly while he removes both their remaining layers...

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill-- Twitter is @Hanksdaddykink. If you have anything to say about Lieutenant Anderson thicc self, I would love to hear.


End file.
